While I Was Gone
by SunshineProject
Summary: Hikaru is gone for a year with his girlfriend Amy and Kaoru is alone. He is depressed. He needs someone to trust and he finds someone. But when Hikaru comes back, what will happen? Yaoi, Boy x Boy. don't like, don't read. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Hi there! This is my second fiction, the first one was undone. I ran out of ideas, so I decided to write something like this. This is just the prologue; to see if you'll like it, so don't forget to review :)**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

**I sadly do not own OHSHC. I wish I did...**

"What?! Why?"

"K-Kaoru, calm down"

Kaoru was in a state of shock

"It's just for a year you know."

'Just a year?' Kaoru thought. Hikaru, his twin brother, the person he loves, was going to a 'trip' with his girlfriend Amy, just for a year. Worst, Kaoru clenched his fists, he was informed about that minutes before Hikaru was gone.

"Talk to me Kao"

It broke his heart. Was he that useless? It was something major –at least for Kaoru- and Hikaru couldn't bother to tell his brother about it. Yes, it was true that Hikaru and Amy were dating, but a one year trip? Kaoru could guess what was going to happen next, and it broke him.

"Please don't call me that"

The smaller ones' reply was cold as ice. He needed to cover his emotions somehow. Tears were welling up in his eyes and the last thing he needed was some fake affection from his brother

"What? I always call you that!"

Kaoru stood up and turned towards to the door.

"I don't want it anymore" he said as he rushed out of the room.

"KAORU!"

"Young master Hikaru" it was the head maid "the car has arrived"

"But-"

"Hikaru! Come ooooon!"

Why wasn't he surprised to see Amy walking to him while making a 'cute' face, swaying her hips, trying to seduce the boy?

"If we don't leave soon, we will miss the plane, you know"

"What about Kaoru? You know we can always go there with a private jet"

"No!" she pouted "You said that we could go with a commoner plane"

Amy always acted like she cared about commoners and stuff, but she actually wanted to look cute and gentle.

"Bu-"

"Come oooooon!"

The bitch- oh pardon me- Amy dragged the poor boy to the limo forcefully, knowing the fact that Hikaru couldn't risk to do something to hurt her. She pushed Hikaru to the car before he could look back to the house.

"Why did you do that?!"

The brunette ignored his question and looked straight forward. Took her cellphone out and started to text someone.

"I hope you said your goodbyes because we won't be able to find a phone line there"

"What!? What do you mean?!"

That was ignored too.

'But Kaoru- oh no'

He saw his brother, standing on the doorway when he looked out. Looking straight in his eyes. Hikaru could easily see the tears falling freely from his brothers beautiful golden eyes. That was when he realized what he had done.

"KAORU!"

He couldn't do anything as the chauffer drove away, breaking the brothers apart. It was two months later, when Kaoru found someone who he could trust and it wasn't Hikaru.

**This is a HikaKaou fic, so don't worry about 'someone'. Please review and tell me ur ideas, pm me... I hope u enjoyed. If u people don't like it, there wont be another chapter so its up to u. This is a little crappy cuz my pupils are dilated and I can't see the keyboard properly...**

**I hope to see u soon.**


	2. Who?

**Hi! Here's the first chapter of the fiction. This one is seriously crappy, and you can't guess how crappy it was before the editing. BTW, thanx for the 2 reviewers who actually liked this XD.**

**Note: do not ever call me nee-chan.**

**I do not own OHSHC, I wish I did...**

_**He'**_**s not a threat. This is a HikaKao fic, but I needed someone to play that role, which you will understand later. Enjoy, and please review! They'r really important to me!**

Kaoru was lonely. He was sad. Because he never slept without his sweet brother before. He never had breakfast, he never cried without his sweet brother before. He was never alone before. Because his brother was there for him, always. It was really hard for Kaoru and he was breaking into pieces. His brother never called him and he didn't answered his calls. He was sad, he even attempted suicide once. Luckily, or unluckily, it failed. But eventually, he learned that crying wouldn't do any good to him. He thought to himself 'If my brother wont love me, at least I can try to make him happy' and he was sure that Hikaru would be sad if he was depressed. After two months, he calmed down and continued his daily routine. Without his brother, of course.

"kun…ru-kun…Kaoru-kun!"  
Kaoru's head shot up.  
"Uh what? Yes… I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"  
"About the new student, Kaoru-kun"  
"The new student? Who?"

The brunette in front of him sighed. Kaoru was paying attention to almost nothing, and everyone was sad about it. They never liked the idea of Hikaru going, and they all knew Kaoru's feelings for his twin, except for Hikaru himself.

"Toonine Ren, he transferred here last week. He is the younger son of a famous toy company's chairman. He's half Japanese, half English and he will be in your class."  
Kyoya interrupted as he walked to the grand door of the Host Club.

"Since our families have strong ties, I know him since childhood and I'm sure he will be good for the club. Please welcome our new member, everyone!"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"

Kyoya opened the door to reveal the handsome young man standing there, who was wondering how the door opened just when he got there. He had shoulder length black hair and thin black framed glasses. He was a little longer than Kyoya, his face was smooth but certainly not girly. He was manly but not macho. In short, he was a perfect young man. No wonder everyone was staring at him, mouths agape. Especially Kaoru, the width of his mouth certainly wasn't normal.

"Umm, do I have something on my face or something?"  
Kyoya smirked and ignored his question.  
"Welcome Ren, to Ouran High School Host Club."  
The dark king turned and pointed Kaoru.  
"You will be working with Hitachiin Kaoru, from now on."  
"Oi Kyoya! W-''  
The totally ignored blond prince was cut off, by again, Kyoya, covering his mouth and leaning to whisper to his ear.  
"Let's talk this some other time, okay?"

He said, seductive as always. Tamaki smirked and mumbled something like 'okay' before returning to his seat. The shota boy was about to say something, but he stopped himself, scared of Kyoya's glare directed at him. It looked like demon wanted this meeting to be perfect. I wonder why?

"I see."  
Ren said as he walked to Kaoru and took his hand carefully.  
"Please take care of me from now on."  
He kissed the redhead's knuckles lightly, making Kaoru blush like crazy.  
"Umm, I- I yeah, umm I… yes umm"  
Ren chuckled and looked straight into Kaoru's eyes.  
"Ah…"  
'What?' his look… Kaoru smirked lightly as if he understood something, then he checked his customer's expressions. He looked down and watered his eyes a little.  
"Im sorry, I just…"

Ren changed his expression and pulled Kaoru to himself, wrapping an arm on his waist. Kaoru squeezed Ren's shoulders and looked to the side, blushing even more.

"Please, don't be sorry, It's all my fault."  
Ren grabbed Kaoru's chin to make him look at him. He had this guilty look on his face, making fangirls gasp, even his eyes were a little wet.  
"Im sorry, Kaoru"  
"NO!"  
Kaoru shouted as he hugged Ren's neck.  
"No"

He came closer and closer. Their lips were almost brushing to each other's and fangirls were holding their breaths. But... they stopped.  
They had their lips tightly closed and eyes half lidded, they started to tremble and…  
"BWAHAHAHAHHHA!"  
Both guys started to laugh their asses off while the girls looked reaaaaly confused.  
"Hahahah I can't b-believe that t-they actually b-b-believed this shit!"  
"Hehe mee too."  
There were laughing so much, everyone in the club looked at them like there was a bear, dancing.  
Ren smirked.  
Kaoru smirked.  
"Nice to see you again, cousin."

***Audible gasp* cousin?!**

**Yep :D review please!**


	3. Shortie

**Hi! Im back ppl :3 The truth is, I need some time to write chap 2...or 3...what was it? Anyway, Im kinda stuck and I decided to publish this short chappie to let you know Im actually working :) Please review.**

* * *

[_the arrival_]

"We're finally here, honey."

Hikaru sighed when Amy opened the door. They were in a villa on top of a mountain. It was a cute place. It was a three storey house and it was made to look like it was made from wood. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms and a living room. 'The house is pretty cute' Hikaru thought, 'I wish I could be here with Kaoru'. He shook his head. Kaoru wouldn't want to live with someone like him after the thing he did.

"Sweetie, is something bothering you?"

Asked Amy, as she wrapped her arms around her 'lover'.

"No, nothing."

He tried to look happy, but he knew that it was impossible. He was constantly thinking of Kaoru since the day before, which was the day he broke his heart. The guilt was killing him.

"Are you thinking of your brother again?"  
"Yeah…"

Amy unwrapped her arms and turned around. She stomped out of the room, probably angry.

"Amy? What's wrong? Oi Amy!"

Hikaru couldn't understand her sometimes.

….{O}….

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

Now everyone in the host club was gathered around them. They were asking questions, taking photos…

"So, Kao-chan has a cousin?"

"Yes, senpai. The truth is we haven't seen each other since we were thirteen. It's great to see him again."

They were sitting on the love seat which Kaoru was sitting before. Ren smiled and wrapped an arm around his cousin's waist. They really looked like a couple.

"So how did you know it was Kaoru, Ren?"

"The truth is, senpai, I can recognize those eyes everywhere."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"So you will be joining the host club?"  
"Yes senpai."  
"Isn't it great!"

Kaoru said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah"

Tamaki started.

"It's great."

Little did he know, Ren was going to be Hikaru's worst dream.

* * *

**Ren's actually not a bad guy. You'll get it later :3 I'll write this thing called 'Before I was Gone' It's about Kaoru and how he felt before these things happened and stuff. I'll tell when I publish it :3 Review please, they always make my day :3**


	4. The Pirate Boy

**Oh god... I can't believe this chapter is so short...*cries in a croner* I have to update another story as well so it doesnt help and I write shorter chapters...Q.Q  
Soo I tried this (pirate boy) in my CG fic as well, but no one gave a shit so Im trying it here again .  
Here ya go~ please review and tell your opinion.**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over, Kaoru!"

Ren said with a big smile on his face. They were at Kaoru's room currently, some kind of anime on tv.

"Idiot, no need for thanks! You're my cousin and you are really important to me"

Ren sipped his juice and looked at the tv to see what was on. It looked interesting, there was a blue haired brat wearing expensive looking clothes and an eye patch. 'Pfft' he thought 'pirate boy'.

"Kaoru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask something about this anime?"  
"Yes, of course"  
"Is this boy a pirate?"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched and he attacked his cousin.

"HE'S NOT A PIRATE IDIOT!"

Ren dodged all the kicks and punches as he laughed his ass off at the sight of his cute cousin trying to attack him. Yes, Kaoru was secretly obsessed with anime and Ren _loved_ to tease him. Of course he knew that the kid on the t wasn't a pirate, Kaoru told him the other day. But he was just too damn cute!  
As Kaoru stopped attacking Ren sighed and looked at his cousin. He cared for him, they were close and Ren would do anything for Kaoru. 'But what about Hikaru?' The sudden thought of the other twin dropped the smile on Ren's face. Yes, and there was Hikaru. The one who left Kaoru all alone. He was close with Hikaru too, that's why he was disappointed in him. He couldn't believe Hikaru could do that, not even bothering to tell Kaoru that he was leaving.  
He almost knew every detail of the situation. Lately, Ren discovered that all the Hitachiin maids –including the place Ren lived- created an underground community which had the greatest knowledge about the Hitachiin's. Everything known by the maids and butlers were entered here. And when Ren managed to hack it –Ren _loved_ to hack- boom, there was the great amount of gossip.  
Still in thought, Ren didn't realize Kaoru poking him and calling him. He came back to real life when the redhead climbed on top of him.

"Earth to Ren! Are you there?"

"O-oh?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and sighed . "You awake?"

"Oh!" Ren chuckled "Yes, I am most certainly awake dear."

"E-eh?" Kaoru blushed at 'dear'.

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" Ren shouted as he hugged Kaoru. Oh his cute little cousin.

* * *

**READ THIS**  
**soo since i am bored and i need inspiration, i have decided to make a 'ASK' thing.**  
**You can ask things to Ren and Tamaki and they will answer you with pm's or will answer at the beggining of the next chapter. Please review and ask **


	5. The ball and the butler

**Hello ^_^**  
**First of all, I want to thank to Kishe, who's name is awfully familiar, for actually takin time for asking Ren and Tamaki questions! I wouldn't update if Kishe didn't review. Because Kishe was the only one who actually reviewed for the last chapter.**  
**I can't do better If I don't know how the readers think. Or If I don't know the followers are actually reading.**  
**Anway, please read and review and ask questions to Ren and Tamaki ^_^**

* * *

A sigh echoed through the grand halls of the Suoh mansion which the annual spring ball was taking place thanks to his father wanting to host a ball once in a while. The young blond stood before his room, his back resting against the well-made wooden door.

_Toonine Ren huh?  
_

Too-kun was a suspicious character, at least from his view. He sighed, Tamaki couldn't help but worry about the future events involving the new and surprisingly popular member of the host club. If he could, he would not allow Too-kun to enter the host club in the first place, but he couldn't oppose Kyoya, he always had something in his mind.

"Young master Richard?"

He heard the head butler's voice and his deep black suit came into view. He looked up to see his captivating – don't get it wrong, Tamaki wasn't interested in his butler- tea red eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No Sebastian." He thought for a moment "Could you gather some information about Toonine Ren?"

A devilish smirk formed on the butler's face like every time something amusing happened. "Of course sir. Could you please state what kind of information?"

"Anything is okay."

"Yes sir"

The young blond walked to the garden, to the place the ball was taking place. It was night and beautifully lit garden was the perfect place for a gathering like this. He slowly made his way down from the stairs and slowly walked to the table the drinks were at. Slowly, he took a glass of high quality champagne and took a sip.

"Sir?" He heard the head butler whisper behind him.

"Yes?" He answered without turning around and he felt his butler lean in to whisper to his ear. Listening to the information, he nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"I see."

"May I ask, why did you want to learn these, sir?"

"He happened to join the host club."

"I see, If his existence in the club is bothering you, I can always deal with it sir."

"No need, Sebastian."

His butler hummed in amusement. The young master of the household could be very interesting time to time.

"Then why, sir?"

Feeling no reason to hide the reason from his butler, Tamaki answered his question. "I assume you already know the younger Hitachiin twin."

"Yes, sir."

"I am worried about his relationship with him."

"Oh?" This was getting better and better for the butler. "Is that so?"

Getting annoyed by the raven's amused voice, Richard quickly walked further into the party. It often looked like he was annoyed by the younger twin but the truth was, he cared deeply for him. Tamaki felt this brotherly closeness to him. Kaoru was fragile and he felt like he _had_ to protect him.

"Hm…" the butler smirked "we'll wait and see what will happen."

* * *

**Sooo, yes...**  
**Please review and tell me your ideas and your thoughts.**  
**And like I said, ask Ren and Tamaki, about anything!**


	6. Posing?

**...  
Yah minna!  
IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
I was busy and stressed up so I couldn't write, but I never forgot about this! BTW, I recommend some animes for you guyz to watch! Cuticle Detective Inaba (funny as fuck XD), Tsuritama (haino haino haino, yoisho yoishona) and Daily Lifes of Highschool Boys ****XD I recently watched these and fell in love with em :D****Man, you guyz are AWESOME! 41 FOLLOWS? I love you all :D  
MESSAGE TO ROSE TEARS: -_ - uhm, okay? I don't know If you like it or not but please respect my choices :3  
To agitowilleatyourheart: *hugs* :D I undertsand how it feels, but blame my inspiration fairy :3**

_Oh heiiiii! It's me! Your favorite Tamaki-sama!_ _**I managed to get a lil part to talk to you my princess's (or prince's *wink*) Ahh~ My heart is torn apart! Those twins, and the trouble they get in!**_

Answer for my dear Rose Tear's question: I don't think it would end so good, mon amour.  
End of my time with you dears~ Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"NO!" Kaoru's voice echoed through the wide halls of the Private Ouran Academy. "ABSOLUTELY NO!"  
"Awwww don't do this, Kaoru-chin!"

The redhead glared daggers at the 'annoying' blond standing before him. His eyebrow twitched twice before he sighed and put his hands on his hips, the 'fuck off, bitch' pose. He slept late, his dear cousin kept him up because he wanted an explanation on the anime he just finished watching, whining about how they will fuck until the end of time. When he finally managed to make Ren sleep –_totally_ not using sleeping pills...i mean...pfft...- it was five am. He woke up one hour late because HE FRICKIN SLEPT AT FIVE AM, he arrived late, and he was not going to let the obnoxious prince bother him anymore.

"I will not let you bother me anymore get it? And I will sure fucking not pose for you, you little shit-ass baby!"

Tamaki stood silent. He squinted his eyes and just stood there for a second before smirking a devilish smirk, which was really rare, and took a few steps closer to the boy in front of him.

"Oh, Is that so?"

"It sure fucking is!" Kaoru shouted. He was half conscious, making him speak with swear words proudly and loudly. Something not fitting his personality.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow as he took his phone out from his pocket. Kaoru glared at him while Tamaki tapped the screen a few times before turning it to the red-head.

That was when the lil demon stopped. Kaoru's eyes grew wide as his brain finally started to work properly. _'No way in fucking hell' _He was currently staring wide eyed at his photo of himself wearing a skimpy maid outfit, smiling sheepishly at the camera while holding a certain "magical toy" in his hand. Terror was visible in Kaoru's eyes as he watched Tamaki change to another picture, with Kaoru again, in black leather booty shorts, fishnet tights, hooker boots, a black choker with "TAKEN" written on it and nothing else, again with his "magical toy" this time pressed against his closed lips while the Kaoru in the picture smirked.

"You wouldn't want the whole school to see these, non? Tsk, it would be such a shame, you posed really nice for these photos!"

The blond spoke in a low tone. He knew it was his victory, and sure hell he would use those photos. _'Thanks Sebby!'_ he thought as he took his phone back to its owner's pocket.

Kaoru was terrified. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes were wide open like a fish, in short, he looked like a fish out of water. Tamaki knew he was at his limits not trying to fuss over his cute little fish looking 'son'. But he had to do it. He took a deep breath. He was going to stand it no matter how cute the red-head looked.

"H-how in hell..."

"I got a hold of these pictures? Hah!" Tamaki's smirk grew wider "I have my own way to do things, sweetie. Don't sweat, you will never know."

"...It was your butler right?"

Kaoru glared hard, that bastard used his butler to find those photos him dressed liked that because of some reasons Kaoru didn't really wanted to tell. Now it was a 'life or death' situation. Would he pose for the blond, or would he let everyone in the school see these pictures. Did you really think that it would be hard to choose?

"Damn you…bastard"

"Let's get started~"

….

"I know I had to pose but…" the red-head looked around "Why is he here?"

His cousin looked as lost as he was, looking at Tamaki who was setting the professional machine for his little photo shoot. "Oh, you mean Ren-kun?" he grinned "It would be boring if I took only your pictures" he thought for a moment and smirked seductively at Kaoru "But I am always open for a private shoot my cute little incubus~"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING INCUBUS?"

Kaoru tried to run to Tamaki and hit him but he was stopped by Ren, much to the king's dismay….he was sure that he would able to seduce the smaller one!  
It was awkward, especially for Ren. He was called for a photo shoot at five am and he was sure he knew nothing about what was going on, especially the reason Kaoru agreed on having the shoot. '_He's changing' _the raven thought. It was pretty unusual for Kaoru to act all angry and energetic, he was the calmer one. He knew something was happening and he Ren was not happy about it.

"SO!"

His thoughts were cut off by Tamaki's rather loud voice.

"All you need to do is pose the way I tell you to and let me take those nice pictures of you!"

Kaoru sighed, all he had to do was to do what he was told and it was going to be all right.

"Now, please face each other, Ren-kun, wrap your arms around Kaoru and Karou, grip Ren-kun's shoulders lightly. Ah yes. Faces a little bit closer"

Rean leaned in a little bit closer.

"A little more…"

This time Kaoru tilted his head a little. Their foreheads were touching.

"Almost done, just a little closer"

The red-head's eye twitched. They weren't going to kiss were they? Their lips were almost touching when he heard the click of the camera. Why was Tamaki taking the pictures from a weird angle anyway? Like he was trying to make it look like he took the pictures in secret. Kaoru sighed once again. What was the king's plan?

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed it! Review?  
**


	7. The Slut and the Envelope

**Hey guyyyys! Im back with another chapter! :) This chapter is crappy, i got little blocked but I wanted to get over with this chapter :d Sorry for the bad chapter :3  
Tamaki: I will answer a question if you could please _shut up for a minute.  
SP: How rude  
Tamaki: *sigh* I will answer Rose Tear's question, yes, I think the same. I don't really like the idea.  
SP: Done?  
Tamaki: Yes  
SP: Anyway, Tamaki and Ren will continue answering your questions. Enjoy the chapter and please review!_**

* * *

_Darkness welcomed Hikaru as he woke up from his deep sleep. He was tired. But something was off. He couldn't feel his body. He tried to move his feet, but Hikaru couldn't .He looked down, trying to confirm that he had his body in place. It was. 'What the hell' he thought, what was happening? Hikaru looked around. It was dark, he couldn't see anything. He heard his phone ring while he was thinking about what was happening. He looked to the screen of the phone, the only thing currently illuminated. It was Kaoru, Kaoru was calling. His eyes widened and he answered the phone._

"_K-Kaoru?"_

"_Oh hey! What's up?"_

"_Kaoru! Im sorry! I… I didn't mean to leave all of a sudden!"_

"_Huh?" Hikaru heard him laugh "Hikaru, are you still worrying about that? I thought we left that behind!"_

_Hikaru stopped for a moment. "Oh…okay"_

"_Anyway, I called to ask if you are coming to the wedding or not."_

"_Wedding?" he furrowed his eyebrows "What wedding?'"_

_Hijaru heard a gasp come from the other side "Don't say that you forgot your own twin's wedding! Hikaru, that's really bad, Ren will be really sad too!"_

"_Ren? You mean our cousin? What does he have to do with this?"  
He heard another gasp. Hikaru was very confused.  
"Hikaru?! You sure you're okay? How can you not remember!?"  
Not remember? What did Kaoru mean?  
"Hikaruu…You promised that you would come…"  
"O-of course I will! I was just joking Kaoru!"  
Hikaru had no idea what they were talking about, but he couldn't stand the sad tone in his brother's voice.  
"You're so mean Hikaruu! I thought you really forgot that I was getting married to Ren!"  
Hikaru froze. His brother was…getting married…to…Ren? And Hikaru was…letting him marry Ren…Why? Hikaru didn't want to let anyone touch his brother….What was happening?  
"…ru…" He heard a faint voice. Through his own confused words/  
"…karu…" The voice was getting louder._

"Hikaru!"  
"H-HA?" Hikaru opened his eyes when he heard his name. He looked around to see if it was still dark, but no,he was at his temporary room, and the source of the voice was Amy, the person who was supposed to be his girlfriend. The girl was obviously trying to arouse Hikaru, since she was practically laying on top of Hikaru with his arm trapped between those gigantic plastic things that were supposed to be breasts. But she was failing. The redhead surpessed the urge to push the girl off and run away, because, he was a gentelman.  
"Aw come one Hika Hika~ Wakey wakey~!"  
He was going to puke, boy he was going to. _'GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!',_ was what he wanted to say.  
"Im going to take a shower now, so open the door when the package arrives okay~?"  
"Package?" he raised an eyebrow "What package?"

"Food and supply package, silly!" Amy laughed "How do you think we can survive here for a year?"  
She was right, Hikaru slightly nodded and sat up on his bed, as Amy walked to the shower, swaying her hips, probably to torture Hikaru, but again, she was failing. After making sure that she was gone, he sighed and stood up to change to his daily attire, sweatpants and a loose shirt. Not stylish like his usual one. He didn't want to look stylish in front of Amy, that was exlusively for his brother. He sighed again, this was bothersome. He didn't wasn't to stay there anymore.

After changing and eating breakfast, he heard the never used doorbell ring. 'It must be the supply package' he thought and walked to the door to receive it. The delivery dude smiled and helped him get the five big boxes inside the house, both not talking throught the process. When they were finally done with carrying, the delivery guy handed him an envelope with 'Hitachiin Hikaru' written with neat letters on it.  
"Thanks" he muttered as he closed the door absentmindedly and threw himself on the couch. He didn't really care about the boxes, he knew what was inside. But he was very curious about the envelope. He ripped it, not really caring and took the photo papers inside the envelope. He carefull turned around to look at the side with the photos and froze.  
'I…impossible…"

* * *

It was a sunny day and birds were chirping were Tamaki and Kaoru stood.  
"Say, senpai…"

.

.

.

"Should I get my nipples pierced?"

* * *

**Yup, thats it! Please review! I love to read your reviews :3 And please come RP with me and my friends on drrrchat dot com :3 For RP's, Kuroshitsuji and Hetalia RP's are very nice.**


	8. Bad Ren-kun

**Hey guys, Im here. I was gonna update this chapter sooner but I went to my dad's place, and i forgot to bring the file :( Im having internet problems :( TTATT i cant talk to my friends like this!**  
**Okay, for lateness, blame my awesome friend Izzi, she was distracting with her awesomeness...what am i saying...okay, she's awesome anyway (BUT IM AWESOME TOO!) and I met a good person :3**  
**So, I kinda have a writers block and this chapter is bad, especially the last part :( sorry guys.  
**

**IMPORTANT: AS YOU CAN SEE, WE HAVE 49 REVIEWS SO FAR, THE 50TH REVIEWER WILL...IDK, XD I CANT DO ANYTHING SO THEIR FANFICTION REQUEST WILL BE DONE HOWEVER THEY WANT. AND WILL BE PUBLISHED. XD (if im lucky enough, i will do this for other numbers too :3)**

* * *

Silence...  
"...excuse me?"  
"Geez senpai" Kaoru huffed "Im asking if i should get my nipples pierced."  
"Hitachiin Kaoru, you are getting NO nipple piercings!" Tamaki crossed his arms and made his statement as Kaoru rolled his eyes.  
"But Im so plain, I want piercings."  
"Not on your nipples!" the blond squinted his eyes and talked again before Kaoru could oppose "And not anywhere on your body except your ears. You can get your ears pierces"  
"Why my ears senpai? What's the difference?"  
"What is the difference?!" Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and continued "Do you even know how many perverts will come to you if you make your body even sexier with those piercings, huh?!"  
"Senpai, I would appreciate it if you did not make statements including my body and it being sexy as hell" and mumbled "It _is_ the truth though."  
That made Tamaki stop. Instead, he took a few steps back, place the back of his hand on his forehead and the other clutching his chest. "I am heartbroken! I just want to appreciate my son's beautiful body~"  
"Why don't you appreciate Kyoya senpai's body instead?" Kaoru suggested, which he thought was a better option.  
The taller one smirked at Kaoru's suggestion and put his hand on his hips "I already do that, my son. I worship his body, I mean, who cannot? His cute butt and the way he looks when he sways his hips unconciously and then those creamy thighs, they bend so well, and the way he looks when his body arches and his hand clutches the bedshee— Kaoru?"  
Kaoru was gone when Tamaki finally managed to look around, stop his drooling and stop getting erect by the toughts of his lover. Confused, Tamaki looked aorund, getting even more confused second by second "Kaoru? Where did you go?!"

"Ahh, what a peaceful day~" Ren stated as he looked at the breakfast his Kyoya senpai got prepared for him, a very nice action of his. He couldn't eat his breakfast, not because of an important reason, but because he was too busy watching a swimming anime he recently dicovered. He didnt regret it, the anime was good and he got to eat breakfast specially ordered by the Kyoya-senpai, famous for being demon lord-ish.  
As if on due, the heavy doors opened to reveal the sly fox, Ootori Kyoya, with a light smirk on his face, walking towards Ren.  
"Poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and campagne. And the tea is Ceylon tea, i see. Is it to your liking, Ren-kun?"  
" 'Course senpai! It looks delicious." Answered Ren as Kyoya took a seat next to his. He watched Kyoya's movements. 'Wow, his body looks really nice...How did he get like that? Im sure its not genes...'  
"What are you thinking so deeply about, Ren-kun?"  
"N-nothing senpai" he answered as he averted his eyes. Man, his butt _was_ cute. _'Daamn' _His pervert insincts were acting up. Maybe he could try his chance...to get a few photos...if only he had his pencils with him and some quality paper, he could draw the demon lord...but wait...Ren smirked as he thought of a good idea.  
"Say, senpai"  
"Hm?"  
"You know I draw, and recently, i have some troubles drawing male body, could you please model for me?"  
"Me?" Kyoya asked, unsure "Im not sure if I can be a good model"  
"Of course you can!" Ren said as he grabbed a few papers and a pencil randomly and sat on the arm of the long couch "Just lay down"  
Kyoya nodded and did as he was told.  
"And it would be great if you could open and bend your legs, better work on prespective"  
Again, Kyoya did as he was told obediantly. _'He must be on his good day or something!'  
_"Great senpai!"  
Ahh, he looked so delicious, Ren could just eat him up...not literally, that would be awkward. He smirked a little as he quietly took his phone out of his pocket, acting like he was drawing with one hand and positioning the phone where he could get some few sexy shots of his demon senpai.  
"Uhgn...Ren-kun?"  
"Y-yes!?" Ren jumped when he heard his name.  
"I think you have something on your face, come closer" Kyoya said with his sexy tone, as he slowly pulled Ren towards him from his shirt.  
'_Oh oh oh oh oh Im hovering over him, I think im going to die~'  
_Kyoya talked once again, after he was sure Ren was hovering over him, his hands resting on the sides of his head.  
"Did I ever...tell you that im a good actor?"  
"N-no senpai"  
"Would you like to" the demon lord ran a hand over Ren's chest "see me on act"  
"Y-yes senpai" Ren gulped, was his perverted dreams coming true? This was paradise, Ren must be dreaming. But no, he could feel the warmth of the man underneath him.  
His eyes widened when he saw Kyoya's eyes water and hands grip Ren's shoulders, head turned to the side. Did he do somehting wrong?  
"Senpai? Are you o—"  
_SLAM_  
"Kyooooyyaaaaa did you se Kao— ...Ren-kun..."  
"T-tamaki!" Kyoya closed his eyes "Ren-kun was going to...going to..."  
STOP! STOP! What, the, heck. Ren turned his head to the door, which was slammed open and to reveal Tamaki. Oh no, it was Tamaki-senpai. His eyes were covered by his bangs, a very familiar face seen on anime. And this meant...  
"SPINZAKUUUU KICK!"  
Ren fell off the couch when Tamaki's knee met his face in the familiar hit of the famous 'Spinzaku Kick'. His back met the cold floor and his hand went to his face. Thank goodness Tamaki was not really strong. But it still hurt.  
"Kyoya!" He could see Tamaki embracing his lover from the corner of his eye. _'What the fuck'  
_"T-tamaki, where were you?"  
"Im sorry my love"  
Tamaki glared Hunny-senpai's 'you stole my bunny you're going to pay for it' glare at Ren when he could sit back up.  
"You're going to pay for that Ren-kun"  
"T-this is what you get when you try to do perverted things, Ren-kun"  
He looked at Kyoya's eyes, there was a devilish glimmer..._ 'He planned this!' _Ren's mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
Shit just got real.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AGAIN: AS YOU CAN SEE, WE HAVE 49 REVIEWS SO FAR, THE 50TH REVIEWER WILL...IDK, XD I CANT DO ANYTHING SO THEIR FANFICTION REQUEST WILL BE DONE HOWEVER THEY WANT. AND WILL BE PUBLISHED. XD (if im lucky enough, i will do this for other numbers too :3)**_

_**please review :3**_


End file.
